1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrically conducting materials and, more specifically, to copper sulfide-carrying, electrically conducting materials. This invention is also directed to a process for the preparation of such electrically conducting materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods for imparting electrical conductivity to synthetic polymeric materials in the form of a shaped body are known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,533 issued to Arsac, there is proposed one method for imparting electrical conductivity to polymeric shaped materials such as polyamide fibers, in which the fibers are first contacted with hydrogen sulfide and the resulting fibers having the hydrogen sulfide impregnated therewithin are then immersed in a metal salt solution such as an aqueous copper sulfate solution, to form a deposit of metal sulfide, such as copper sulfide, on the fibers. This process, however, is not applicable to acrylic fibers. Moreover, the washability of the copper sulfide deposited fibers obtained according to this process has been found to be unsatisfactory.